


The Birth of a Baratheon

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Pregnancy, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya gives birth to her second child and Gendry witness the whole ordeal





	The Birth of a Baratheon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot/drabble that I will be adding to this collection. There will be more to come, and I hope you all like!

The babe came in the dead of night. Arya had remembered the visceral pain from when she had Bella, and this was no different. It started in the back and then radiated down to the very tips of her toes. The jolt had woken her from her sleep making her gasp with pain, clutching her stomach. Her husband had continued to snore gently beside her, oblivious to the wet bedding pooling around Arya’s bum.

She envied his ability to sleep through anything. Even through the worst storms, he would continue to bask in his dreams, unaware of the world around him. Arya cursed at him and began to shake him violently. The labor pains were stronger than that of her previous pregnancy, making her panic just slightly.

Gendry remained in his slumber; frustrating Arya beyond the seven hells. She raised her free hand and brought her palm down forcefully onto his cheek, leaving a sweltering red mark behind. Gendry woke with wide eyes and a look of confusion on his face. He could hardly see around the room; the only source of light coming from the dim embers of a dying fire. He felt around their bedding, searching for his wife, when he felt the wetness just beside Arya’s leg.

“Is it time?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“Yes, you stupid bull!” Arya huffed. She could barley make her voice louder than a whisper, her chords already aching from the impending screams she would later do.

Gendry scrambled from their bed and raced to their chamber door, throwing it open. He ran down a flight of stairs and banged on the maester’s door with all the strength he could muster. There was a slight shuffle and muffled bang before the maester opened his door, clutching his aching toe.

“My lord? What is ever the matter?” The maester asked the frantic man.

“Maester Carmichael, the babe…it’s coming!” Gendry was out of breath. His chest was rising and falling at a pace he did not recognize.

The maester gave a swift nod, pushing Gendry out of way.

“Get Sienna, considering she help Arya with her last birth, she may prove vital.” The maester instructed the young lord.

Gendry nodded and descended a second flight of stairs to Sienna’s chambers. He began to bang just as violently as he had with the maester. The only difference, Sienna was already awake and ready to make her way up to Arya.

“You’ve woken the whole bloody castle with that insensitive banging. I heard all the way down here, which probably means the young wolf has gone into labor.” She stated as she pushed passed Gendry to ascend the stairs.

She glanced at his face and saw the look that was plaster upon it. “Not to worry, all will be well. I’ve instructed Alyse to care for Bella, if she wakes, so you can come with me.”

“I-I don’t think that is wise.” He said to Sienna as they began to make their way to his chambers. He could feel his own panic set in. He had no idea what would happen during a birth, aside from the babe itself. He had never seen, nor even heard a birth of child and yet he was climbing the stairs to see the birth of his.

Sienna turned midway and gave a good old smack across Gendry’s head. She was trying to knock some sense in the young lord brain.

“For all the Gods in the world, pull yourself together. _Your_ wife is about to give birth to _your_ babe. Now is not the time for silly words. Your only job for tonight is to be by her side. Your other child is being tended to, either by Alyse of by Mya; which I’m sure news has now reached her. Now march your arse up there and be there for Arya!” Sienna hadn’t meant for her words to sound harsh, especially to her high lord, but now was not the time for formalities. She needed to get him to see that he was acting stupid.

Gendry shook his head to clear it. He had to rid himself of his panic and be there for Arya. He took a deep breath and continued to follow Sienna to their chambers.

Arya was now up and pacing the floor. The maester had instructed to return to the bed, but Arya had refused, feeling more comfortable if she stood. She could feel her pains getting closer together and it would only be a matter of time before her babe made its presence into the world.

She felt another wave of pain and clutched her stomach, bending over slightly to catch her breath. At that time Sienna and Gendry had entered the room.

He immediately went by her side, cradling her close to his chest.

“Love? Why are you out of bed?” He asked her.

“Ugh! Because I feel better standing and pacing. Why is that so difficult to understand?” She chastised.

Gendry gave a small smile and turned to see the maester and Sienna readying the clean cloths and hot water.

Gendry’s gaze met that of the maester’s and a sudden look of shock came onto his face,

“What are you doing in here? The husbands wait outside, so I must ask you to leave.” Maester Carmichael informed.

Gendry moved from Arya’s side to meet the maester head on.

“I will do no such thing! This is my wife and my babe. I will not leave their side and that is finale.” His voice was low but was dripping with venom. He dared the maester to tell him to leave again. Maester Carmichael gulped and gave small nod, the fear never leaving his face.

Gendry retuned to Arya, who was now doubled over in pain.

She could feel that familiar sensation and began to make her way to the bed, but before she could reach it, she tumbled to floor with her night dress hiked up to her hips.

“Arya, what is it?” Gendry asked. He had positioned himself behind her, so she could lay against him for support. She was nothing but dead weight, but somehow Gendry knew she would need the support of him behind her.

“I…the babe…push!” She managed to get out. This babe was coming faster than Bella and the sudden urge to push was becoming overwhelming. Sienna and the maester were now stationed in front of Arya’s hips, readying themselves for the babe.

“Lady Arya, your babe is coming, so I need you to push.” The maester instructed.

Arya gave a nod of understanding and began to push with all her might.  Her whole body was pressing into Gendry’s and she was squeezing his hands so tightly, he feared she would break them.

She pushed three times, a scream escaping her lips each time she did, until finally she felt the sudden relief of pressure and heard a piercing scream fill the air around them.

“It’s a girl!” Sienna exclaimed.

Tears were falling from her face and she looked up to see the wiggling babe in the maester’s arms. She was precious, just like her sister. Her hair was the infamous coal black, but her eyes were the storm gray that Arya had possessed.

“She’s perfect.” Gendry whispered into Arya’s ear.

Arya nodded and turned her head, so she could look Gendry in the eyes.

“Aye, she is. You name her.”

Gendry lost his breath, but only for a moment. They hadn’t talked about names when Arya was carrying, and he assumed she would be the one to name their child. The request had shocked him, and he wasn’t certain if he could think of a name.

“Are you certain?” He asked her.

Arya nodded, and Gendry took a moment to think. He racked his memory for a name suitable for her newborn daughter, until finally he found the name he was looking for. A smile spread to his face as the babe was placed into Arya’s arms. He looked down at his daughter and couldn’t help but feel so much happiness in his heart. She was so small compared to his large form and was sure he would break her if she was handed to him. But she was perfect none the less, and he could tell that she would have a warrior heart, just like his cousin that he never had the pleasure to meet.

“Her name is Shireen Baratheon of Storm’s End.” Gendry smiled.


End file.
